Conventional burner devices include a connecting member which engages the liquefied gas cylinder/fuel tank by pinching the periphery of the liquiefied gas cylinder/fuel tank. This type of connecting member is limited to use with particular liquefied gas cylinders/fuel tanks and is generally not usable with commercially available portable liquefied gas cylinders.